The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus, botanically known as Cornus alba ‘Jefreb’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefreb’. ‘Jefreb’ is a new cultivar of red twig dogwood, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as naturally occurring branch mutation of the cultivar ‘Bailhalo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,722) in his trial garden in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada, in spring 2005.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in summer of 2006 in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.